mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ovince St. Preux vs. Abongo Humphrey
The first round began. St. Preux avoided the glove touch. OSP landed a left hand. Humphrey ate a body kick. Humphrey tried for a throw and ended up on the bottom in guard. Four thirty. OSP passed to half-guard. The crowd chanted OSP. Four fifteen. Four minutes. OSP landed a left and another. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. OSP passed to side control. Three minutes. OSP mounted. Humphrey scrambled and stood to the clinch and got a single to guard nicely. OSP worked a high guard. Two thirty-five. Humphrey avoided the danger and dropped back for a leglock. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Humphrey kept working that kneebar there. OSP escaped and passed to mount. One thirty-five. OSP worked an arm triangle. He landed a big left. One fifteen. Another pair of lefts. Another big left. Another one and a massive one. One minute. OSP has the back basically. Side control with a tight arm triangle. Knee on belly working it.. He had it in. The cage was blocking it. Thirty-five. OSP mounted after Humphrey escaped there. Fifteen. The first round ended. The second round began. Four thirty-five as Humphrey blocked a high kick. OSP landed a left and an uppercut. Humphrey worked a single hugging the leg. OSP turned into Humphrey and put him ddown with brute strength. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Humphrey regained guard. The crowd chanted OSP. The ref stood them up with three thirty-five. Humphrey landed a big right. He landed another and a big uppercut. Three fifteen. He kneed the face twie. OSP landed a left and an uppercut. He kneed the face. They clinched. Three minutes. OSp got another double. Humphrey had a cut under his left eye. Two thirty-five. OSP landed body shots. Two fifteen. More thudding body shots. Two minutes. One thirty-five. OSP passed to half-guard. One fifteen. The ref stood them up.. OSP landed a counte rknee that hit the arms and another that hit the body. He missed a high kick. Humphrey landed a right and a big uppercut and a right and another and another. Humphrey stuffed a single. Thirty-five as Humphrey worked a guillotine. OSP got a single to side control. He lost the choke really. Fifteen. Humphrey had it tight. The second round ended. The third round ended. Humphrey seemed fresher. OSP seems gassed. They clinched. Four thirty-five left. Humphrey got a single. OSP turned on top to half-guard. Four fifteen. Humphrey regained guard. Four minutes. Three thirty-five. The ref stood them up. Three fifteen. OSP partially blocked a high kick. They clinched. OSP got a double to guard, right into a tight arm-in modified guillotine. Three minutes. Humphrey went to half-guard instead working it. Two thirty remaining. Two fifteen. Humphrey kept cranking. Two minutes. OSP mounted again. He went back to side control. Humphrey still held it. OSP worked a Von Flue choke. One thirty-five. Humphrey regained guard. One fifteen. The ref stood them up. One minute. Humphrey landed an inside kick and tried a high kick and fell to his back in half-guard. Thirty-five. Fifteen. Humphrey regained guard. OSP landed two big lefts. The third round ended. They shook hands. OSP had the unanimous decision.